Conectados
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y la solitaria lágrima que escapó de uno de sus ojos la asustó hasta morir, (—"ah, entonces mis sentimientos unilaterales finalmente han conectado").
**"Conectados"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Y la solitaria lágrima que escapó de uno de sus ojos la asustó hasta morir, ( _"ah, entonces mis sentimientos unilaterales finalmente han conectado")._

 **Nota:** Eh... **AU** y corto xD.

 **-/-/-**

Uzumaki Naruto era el ejemplo de hombre con el cual ella nunca se habría aconsejado salir. Nunca.

Con ese corto cabello rubio despeinado de forma natural, sus azules ojos capaces de cautivar a cualquiera, ese aire de chico malo pero muy travieso... realmente era el ejemplo de hombre perfecto que podía meterte en muchos problemas.

Él no era su tipo en lo absoluto, desplegando sonrisas amplias que aflojaban rodillas y sonrisas pequeñas cargadas de malicia que provocaban malos pensamientos; siempre luchando por las cosas que quería, sin rendirse. Incluyéndola.

" _¿Cómo fue que termine saliendo con él?"_ se cuestionó mientras lo veía comprar las entradas para el parque de diversiones, ¿qué droga había sido aquella que la había hecho aceptar el salir con él?

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan? —se detuvo delante de ella con una ceja alzada. Podía percibir consternación en su pregunta y dulzura al decir su nombre.

 **DOKIDOKI**.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y aclarándose la garganta le respondió.

—No, nada —soltó el aire despacio —vamos a entrar ya —le sonrió, sujetándose de su brazo.

—¿Segura? Porque si te sientes mal... —vio que ella negaba con su cabeza y asintió suavemente—. Entonces, disfrutemos —y su sonrisa se hizo amplia _(mucho más de lo que Sakura podía recordar haberle visto)_.

 **-/-/-**

Sakura cargaba con un peluche con la forma de un pequeño zorro rojizo que Naruto había ganado para ella en uno de los juegos, habían subido a los carritos chocones, habían comido algodón de azúcar, el martillo, la montaña rusa... realmente se habia divertido.

—Sakura-chan, subamos ahí —Naruto señaló con su cabeza la rueda de la fortuna y ella acepto, queriendo descansar un poco después de tanta acción.

Mientras le veía hablar con el hombre que manejaba la máquina se preguntó no por vez primera qué él había visto en ella y cuál era el motivo _(real y sincero)_ por el que ella aceptase salir con él _(aunque dentro de sí lo sabía muy bien)_. Naruto no la forzaba, iba al ritmo que ella marcase.

—" _Te esperare lo que sea necesario"_ —le había dicho meses atrás, cuando le confesó sus sentimientos. Se conocían desde siempre, habían asistido a la primaria y secundaria juntos; él se mudó de casa cuando ingreso a la preparatoria, pero siempre se habían mantenido en contacto, incluso cuando se fue a estudiar en una universidad en el extranjero.

Ella lo había visto siempre como un chico alborotador, muy enérgico, buscapleitos pero sobre todo, un excelente amigo; no había escuchado que él hubiese regresado a Japón, así que le había sorprendido de sobremanera encontrárselo en su trabajo hacía casi dos años atrás.

Mucho más alto de lo que recordaba y también muy masculino, arquitecto; encargado del proyecto de la ampliación del hospital donde ella trabajaba. Cada vez que estaba metido en el hospital, las enfermeras e internas enloquecían, ya fuese por su aspecto, por su forma de ser o por cualquier cosa que hiciera: aquello la había sorprendido mucho.

—¿Sakura-chan? —le extendió su mano que ella sin dudar tomó para entrar a la cabina.

—Gracias —dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentarse y Naruto soltó una pequeña risilla.

—Si estabas tan cansada debiste ser sincera y decírmelo —él estaba de pie delante de ella y le acarició con sutileza una mejilla con sus nudillos —eres tan obstinada —Sakura hizo un puchero y aquello lo hizo ampliar aún más su sonrisa.

—Justo _tú_ vienes a decirme eso —murmuró ella, volviendo la cabeza en otra dirección, lo escucho emitir un sonido ahogado.

—Pero quizás tú lo eres más —apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo de metal, Sakura dio un respingo cuando sintió las manos de él en su pierna, desabrochando el cierre de su zapato.

—¿Q-qué estás...? —trató de detenerlo apoyando una mano en su hombro para echarlo hacia atrás.

—Curándote —Sakura no lo movía ni un ápice, le quitó el zapato y miró la pequeña ampolla que había salido ya en su talón de aquiles —te ofrecí varias veces descansar para evitar esto —de una de las bolsas que cargaba consigo saco una pequeña crema.

—¿Cuándo tú...? —ella enrojeció al ver que él alzaba la mirada con aquella sonrisa a la que se sabía no era inmune.

—En algún momento —destapó la crema y colocó un poco en su dedo índice —si te duele, puedes golpearme —la escuchó refunfuñar de que ella podía hacerlo por sí sola pero él hizo oídos sordos y lo hizo por su cuenta, con tanta delicadeza que a Sakura el corazón se le encogió de ternura.

Vio que de su chaqueta sacaba una bandita.

—Realmente, ¿cuándo has comprado esto...? —negó con su cabeza suavemente, sorprendida.

—Bueno —alzó la bandita que lucía un poco arrugada —ambas cosas las compre aquí, al poco rato de haber llegado —colocó la bandita con suavidad y concluido el trabajo, se permitió acariciar vagamente el tobillo.

—Naruto... —él no alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia ella, aunque su rostro parecía un poco consternado, aquello la hizo sentir preocupada.

—¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? —ella sintió como él respiraba profundamente, pues su mano aún seguía sobre su hombro —siempre me gustaste, tanto que me resultaba ridículo —soltó una pequeña carcajada sin gracia —no me atreví a decirte nada cuando fuimos estudiantes porque temía perder tu amistad, cuando mis padres dijeron que nos íbamos a mudar, pensé que era triste pero quizá era la oportunidad perfecta para olvidarte o al menos, esos sentimientos.

Su voz era baja y un tanto vacía, como si forzara las palabras a salir, quería decirle que se detuviera pero sabía que él no lo haría.

—¿Lo lograste? —Naruto alzó la mirada, sus azules ojos parecían brillar.

—¿Te parece que lo logre? —e hizo un gesto para que los mirase como estaban—. Logre enterrar mis sentimientos gracias a la distancia pero igual, siempre que hablaba contigo mis sentimientos resguardados también maduraban sin yo saberlo, lo note cuando empecé a pensar _"ah, si ella es feliz con ese tipo, eso será también mi felicidad"_ —sacudió la cabeza —decidí que necesitaba alejarme completamente y por eso durante la universidad te hablé menos hasta que finalmente me gradué y empecé a trabajar, creí que todo estaría bien así, hablando contigo a distancia y por poco tiempo, que estaría a salvo y... —hizo una pausa, mirando hacia fuera.

—¿Y? —le instó con suavidad, sintiendo su corazón latir dolorosamente entre sus costillas. Se había preguntado en varias ocasiones si en el extranjero él en verdad estaba tan ocupado como para reducir tan drásticamente sus tiempos para hablar, escuchándolo se dio cuenta que nunca dejo de insistir en hablar con él por el miedo a que la olvidara.

—Regrese a Japón para un trabajo y termine desmoronándome cuando te encontré allí, jamás pensé que te encontraría tan pronto y tampoco que mi corazón se desbordara de sentimientos hacia ti —acarició su nuca de forma distraída —no quería que lo primero que saliera de mi boca fuese un _"siempre me has gustado"_ al verte —sus ojos se encontraron —pero aunque no lo dije, el pensamiento persistió —estiró sus labios en una sonrisa triste mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme dicho tus sentimientos? —Sakura sentía su pulso latiendo en sus oídos y las manos sudorosas a raíz de los nervios; también sentía como si todo su cuerpo se encogiese en espera de su respuesta.

—Para nada —tomó una de las manos de ella —pero me preocupa que te sientas presionada a corresponderme por temor a herirme —llevo la mano de ella hasta sus labios, besando sus nudillos —creo que estarás mejor sin mi.

Él seguía hablando pero Sakura no lo escuchaba más, en pocas palabras, ¿él quería terminar?

—No quiero que te fuerces a seguir esta situación por mi bienestar emocional, las cosas deberían ir mejor cuando acepte la propuesta de regresar a Estados Unidos mañana —los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, buscando el rostro del Uzumaki, que miraba algún punto lejano detrás de ella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te vas a ir de nuevo?

—Aún no he dicho que sí, me presentaron la propuesta hace poco y tengo hasta mañana para decidir, tú mereces estar con alguien a quien realmente ames y estar conmigo así no te dará felicidad y tampoco a mi —se inclinó hacia ella —es mej-

—¡¿Es mejor así para ti o para mi?! ¡¿En qué te estas basando para tomar esas decisiones?! —lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa—. ¡No hables como si conocieras mis sentimientos, idiota! —su intención no era gritarle y tampoco zarandearlo, pero era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sa-Sakura-chan, mi cuello... —balbuceó un tanto azul.

—¡Voy a romperlo! ¡Maldita sea, porqué das por sentado que no correspondo tus sentimientos!

—Tú...

—¡También me gustas, maldición, no habría aceptado salir contigo de no ser así! —lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos, totalmente acalorada.

Aquella era la razón por la que había aceptado salir con él: porque le gustaba más de lo que ella se admitía a sí misma a pesar de ser todo lo contrario de lo que ella asumía era su "hombre perfecto".

—¿Es en serio? —la voz de Naruto sonó ahogada y lejana, Sakura seguía con el ceño fruncido pero lo miró, sintiendo su corazón bajar a sus pies al ver que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Esa solitaria lágrima la asustó hasta creer morir.

—O-oye, ¿e-es algo raro que me gustes por igual? —fue a ponerse de pie pero Naruto se lo impidió posando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Estoy tan feliz y conmocionado a la vez que no sé qué decir —las lágrimas rodaban con lentitud por las mejillas bronceadas —no es que sea raro que te guste —Sakura trago saliva —pero soñarlo es una cosa y que se haga realidad es otra.

—Pues no es un sueño —murmuró ella, aún sonrojada mientras limpiaba las mejillas de Naruto —me siento como una adolescente, rayos —bufó y él rió con ganas.

—Igual, en todo este tiempo que hemos estado saliendo es la primera vez que dices algo semejante —apoyo su frente con la de ella —pensé _"ah, entonces mis sentimientos unilaterales finalmente han conectado"_ —rozó sus narices —no podría ser más feliz.

El aliento cálido de Naruto acariciaba sus labios y sus azules ojos parecían brillar, como si quisiera transmitirle su sentir con los mismos.

—Sí, han conectado —sonrió de forma tenue mientras sus manos seguían aferradas al rostro de Naruto.

—¿Te gusto solo de gustar o del gustar que quieres vivir el resto de tu vida conmigo, Sakura-chan?

Ella sintió el calor subirle por todo el cuello hasta su rostro y orejas.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡Y-yo...! —vio que él esbozaba una sonrisa burlona —tú... debería arrojarte desde esta altura —musitó de forma amenazante.

—También quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo, Sakura-chan —una de las manos de Naruto se había posado en la mejilla de ella, acariciando su pómulo con su pulgar —cada día, desde hoy —buscó sus labios con suavidad, como si temiera que se rompiera y se fuera a desvanecer.

Quizá el que se desvanecería era él, quizá resultaba que ella era la que estaba soñando con aquello.

—Idiota —susurró contra sus labios, antes de volver a buscarlos para otro beso.

Él no era lo que ella había considerado su tipo ideal, tenía muchas cosas que ella no había agregado al mismo: su tenacidad, su sonrisa dulce y sus manos fuertes pero gentiles al tocarla; pero de una manera que ella aún no podía explicar durante aquellos meses en que habían salido juntos sí que habia confirmado que él era su hombre ( _im_ )perfecto.

Lo importante, por sobre todo aquello, es que sus sentimientos _(que por mucho tiempo ella también pensó unilaterales)_ habían conectado.

 **—Fin—**

Tenía mucho con este borrador arrubado y al final ya termine de pulirlo, yaaay. Es corto, simple y bonito (?). **Sakura** siempre tuvo en claro que **Naruto** le gustaba, el problema es que lo que él es chocaba con "el tipo ideal de hombre" que ella se había forjado en su cabeza (vamos, que ella quería un tipo promedio y resulta que Naruto de respirar le afloja las rodillas, entiendan xD) así que por eso ella se mantuvo su "pelea" personal pero MEEEEH, el amor supera todas esas cosas, ¿no? _*guiño, guiño*_

Y bueno, sin ahondar más, espero que este corto escrito sea de su agrado.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
